Will we survive this?
by loving'it4321
Summary: The hell breaks out, IT'S WAR!. This is the story of a sweet couple, who are trying to survive the bitter war, along with their old friends and some new ones. But how will you feel is you are constantly losing friends and familily, and shocking events, betrayal and sadness wanders over you. Do you still want to survive?...
1. The first shot!

**Hello guys, i have a new story here! I hope you will like it, it's rated M for sure… maybe this chapter isn't that worse, but it will be!**

**I hope you will enjoy, and please review!**

It was a quiet evening at Sun Garden, as usual almost everybody was watching TV, listen to some music or reading a book/magazine. There was a violent storm outside, but that made it inside even safer. Hitomiko had given everyone hot chocolate milk, to make the smaller children less scared. Burn and Gazelle were watching a movie together on the laptop. They were both seventeen now, en they were dating for two years.

In the beginning they were fighting a lot, but after a few months they started to change in a lovely couple.

Gazelle took a sip of her chocolate milk, but there remained a little milk on her face, just above her lips.

Burn had to laugh a little because of it. "what's wrong? Why are you laughing?" Gazelle asked.

He grabbed her head and he came closer, then he kissed the chocolate milk of her face, and after that he gave her a gentle kiss on the mouth, Gazelle had to blush of it.

"you had a little chocolate on your face, but don't worry, it's gone now!" he said.

"thanks!"

And she kissed him back, this time passionate and with their tongues in the other's mouth, they weren't even watching the movie anymore. Suddenly Nepper appeared behind them, watching the kiss so close that he almost touched them, but Gazelle and Burn just ignored him. "hey, if you don't use the laptop, can I have it?" Nepper asked.

But they didn't react.

"helloooo... is anybody out there?" he said impatient still with his head very close to the couple. Burn started to get a little irritated because of his friend, and he pressed Nepper away from them with his free hand, and he said "just get it.." between his passionate kiss. Nepper took the laptop from Burn's lap and walked to Rhionne.

Burn now had nothing on his lap, and while they were still kissing he leaned slowly forward. Which made Gazelle landed on her back with Burn on top of her. He went slowly with his hands on the side of Gazelle's back and went up and down. Gazelle's hands were on his hips and went slowly to his back, to caress him.  
Now Burn went very slightly up and put his hands on her belly, while they were still kissing. He went slowly with his hands up and stopped when he felt her breasts, but after a while he went up again until he held her head. Then he slowly sank back on her.

"BURN, GAZELLE NOT HERE! THERE A LITTLE KIDS WATCHING!" Hitomiko screamed angrily.

But it only made Gazelle and Burn smirk a little and they stopped the kiss and looked in each other's eyes, but then just started to kiss again, totally ignoring Hitomiko's order. They just enjoyed it too much.

"LAST WARNING YOU TWO!" she screamed.

Burn stood up and lifted Gazelle up, holding her bridal style. She had wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a sweet little gentle kiss. "let's continue upstairs..." Burn softly said to her. "good idea.." she replied. Burn put Gazelle gently on the ground. She grabbed his hand and they run upstairs with a big smile on their faces, they looked like little kids in a candy store...

Hiroto and Ulvida were watching whole happening.

"they look even more happy together then normal!" Hiroto said to her. "they are so sweet together, it looks like nothing can break them!" Ulvida said.

"well nothing can break us too!" he said while he took her head and gave her a gentle kiss. He wanted to move away but she stopped him. "don't stop!" she said and began to kiss him again, this time passionate.

'SERIOUS WHAT'S WRONG TONIGHT! NOT HERE!" they heard Hitomiko scream. They stopped the kiss and they had to laugh. Hiroto stretched out on the couch, and Ulvida went to lay next to him with her head on his shoulders, and Hiroto put his arm around her and they continued watching television.

In the meanwhile Gazelle and Burn entered Gazelle's room.

Burn pushed Gazelle against the wall with his body and he started to kiss her neck with little licks between. Gazelle moaned a little and she started to take of his shirt, she troughed it on the ground and pushed Burn on the bed on she sat on top of him, and put her own shirt off. She started to gave him little kisses on his belly and slowly removed his pants. And she rubbed her hand over his personal place, what was only covered by his shorts, it maked Burn moaned a little. Then he turned around and now Burn was on top of Gazelle. Also he removed her pants and lay down on her, he stared to kiss her roughly and removed also her bra. He started to rub her breast and then they both removed the last bit of clothes they still wore.

they dived under the blanket with Burn still on top of Gazelle. He rubbed his hands over her beautiful curves and then he put his hands on the mattress and he began the occupation. On the background was the storm continues to rage, the windows rattled and you could hear the rain. Gazelle moaned occasionally and Burn too. they were both covered with sweat and after a few minutes went Burn lying next Gazelle, Gazelle's back against Burn's belly and his hands around her hips back, and then they fell asleep.

...

The next morning Burn waked up first.

He leaned on his elbow and watched his girlfriend who was still deep in sleep he loved this view, she looked so beautiful and peaceful. He gently stroked her hair and said, "Wake up, sunshine!"

gazelle slowly woke up and sat up, she rubbed her eyes and looked back at how Burn was watching her, "did you sleep well?" he asked her while he also came up. "I slept great, what about you?" "me too." he told her and gave her a sweet kiss.

they dressed themselves and walked down stairs to have breakfast. They sat down next to each other and started to eat.

"did you guys have a nice night?" Clara asked Gazelle while she winked at her. Gazelle started to blush hard. "w-w-what do you mean?"

"well, you smell like Burns aftershave.." but Gazelle didn't answer that, she only started to blush harder. "I guess you do :P" she said a little teasing. "what about you and Heat?" this time Gazelle asked a little teasing. "we had a great night yesterday!" they looked at each other and then started to laugh "HAHAHAHAHA!"

On the other side Heat asked Burn: "what are they laughing at?"

"I don't know?..." burn replied

And then they said both unison: "pff girls..."

...

After they finished breakfast, Burn, Gazelle, Clara and Heat decided to walk a little together at the park, enjoying the fresh air. The best air was after all after a storm.

Both couples walked hand in hand.

After a while they sat down on a bench in the middle of the park.

"it's such a beautiful weather!" Clara said while she took a deep breath of air.

But after that they heard a lot of people screaming at the front of the park, and not only that, they also heard shots.

"a-a-am I hearing shotguns?!" Gazelle asked a little scared. And then they saw all people run for their life, they saw an army coming right at them, but it wasn't their army, and they shot people down, it was one big blood bath.

"w-w-what the hell!" Heat said, but the army came closer and closer and the bullet flew them around the ears. "RUN!" Burn screamed as he took Gazelle's hand and run along with his friends away from the army, suddenly he felt Gazelle falling in the ground and he heard "AAH!" he turned around and saw her laying on the ground holding her arm. Blood was dripping down her arm and it was forming a large puddle of blood on the ground. He didn't hesitate and he lifted her up and carried her away, they hid themselves in a alley and saw how people got shot death in front of their eyes, Clara was crying and Heat hugged her and tried to calm her down. Then they turned around to Gazelle, she was extremely pale and the sweat was falling down her face. She was breathing deeply and it looked like she could die any minute.

"Gazelle! Hang on, please! We going to get some help!" burn screamed.

**Okay that was it, I hope you liked it and let me know!:D**


	2. Tears of friedship and lost!

**Helloo! This chapter will be more scary, at least more sad! That for sure!**

**I hope you will like it and please review! I need help so, if you are interrested, i'm open for tips and changes!**

**Enjoy!**

"gazelle keep your eyes open, look at me, see what I'm doing, please keep your eyes open!" Burn said worried, Gazelle's eyes were only a little bit open they were red and there was no colour in her face anymore... she tried her best to keep her eyes open, but her eyelids were so heavy, she was very dizzy and all she saw was red stripes and other colors which moved back and forth, her arm was terribly hurt, she could not move it, and she felt so weak. she could hear Burn and her friends but could not talk.

"she needs water, and we have to stop the bleeding!" Heat said while he grabbed her arm what made Gazelle left moaning in pain. "yeah! Your right!" Burn said and he took his shirt off and toured it into a long stretch. "Gazelle this will hurt a bit ..." he said while he picked up a twig from the ground and said, "bite on this.." and he put the stick in her mouth, to stop the bleeding he had to put his shirt tightly around her arm, and that will really hurt her. "Are you ready?" he asked. Gazelle nodded yes and Heat lifted her arm up so that it would be easier for Burn. Clara was holding her hand to calm her down, because she was shaking of fear. Burn turned his shirt a few times around her arm. "here it comes!" and he pulled it hard. gazelle crept in pain, she broke the stick in her mouth and you could hear her moaning desperately in pain. Even more sweat dropped down her face, and she became even more dizzy. "okay now we have to get safe to sun garden." Heat said. "I will take care of Gazelle, you make sure Clara and you will get there safe!" Burn said. And Heat nodded yes. "we make sure we'll get the ones we take care of survive, if something happens to us just run okay!" Heat said. Burn didn't want to agree with that, but he understood Heat, he would do anything to make sure Gazelle survived and Heat would have the same with Clara. "okay! Same goes for us! But just make sure you guys survive this!" "you guys too!"

Burn lifted Gazelle up, who was hanging limp in his arms, her arms hanging next to her and she could not even hold her head up. Heat grabbed Clara's hand and stood next to Burn. "okay let's go that way, it's shorter." Heat said while he pointed at his right. Burn nodded yes and started to walk. The soldiers around them were gone, but you could hear that they were still close, you could still hear the screams and shots. Everywhere were death people and everything was covered in blood.

Also people who were suffering their injury's just like Gazelle, children crying at the death body's of their parents, and all animals were gone crazy. Bombs explode and house collapsed. Airplane's fly over them and dropped grenade's. It was chaos!

They were almost home when suddenly they saw a girl crying. She looked about their age and she also was covered in blood, but it doesn't looked like hers. Heat and Burn looked at each other, they couldn't leave her like that. "I will get her, you take Clara with you!" Heat said. "no! Heat I'm not going without you!" Clara said worried, she didn't want to leave him. "Clara I'm right behind you, I promise!" and he let go of her hand and walked over to the girl. "he!" he said to her, she looked up and tears fell down her cheeks when she saw he was reaching out his hand. "come on we'll take you somewhere safe!" and he step aside so she could see the two standing a few feet's away and Burn who was holding an almost unconscious Gazelle. She grabbed heat's hand, but just before she wanted to stand up, she heard a shot and is was scary close. The hand she grabbed started to soften his grip and she looked up, she saw the guy that was helping her collapse on the ground what made her sit there shocked.

Burn and Clara were watching with wide eyes, they saw how Heat got shot and collapsed on the ground. "HEAAAT!" Clara screamed as she burst into tears, and she ran to him. "No Clara come back, it's not safe there!" Burn shouted at her. but she ignored him, all she could think about was the one she loved so much just now was shot and she wanted to help him! she knelt down next to heat and turned him around so he was lying on his back. she was shocked when she saw the huge gunshot wound that was very close to his heart. she checked his pulse and breathing, but she felt nothing. "no, no Heat answer me! Heat, no, please do not leave me, no! HEAT!" she cried when she realized that she had lost him, he was gone, he was ... death. "NOOOO!" she cried, and she laid her head on his stomach.

burn stood at a distance watching, he knew for certain that he was no longer alive, the tears fell down his cheeks and his legs began to tremble, _not__his best friend__, __why__Heat__and__ not me_ he thought.

he put the now unconscious Gazelle safely in a corner and ran to Clara. Also he kneeled down and he started to shake Heat violently back and forth. "Heat! Come on, you can't leave us like this! Come on dude wake up!" he cried while tears were flooding down his cheeks. But there was no response...

then suddenly there came a soldier running to them. "SHIT CLARA WE'VE GOT TO GET OUT OF HERE!" he grabbed the unknown girl and dragged her along with him as he run to Gazelle and lifted her up, he turned around and saw Clara still sitting next to Heat. "CLARA! COME ON, IT'S NOT SAFE!" he screamed as he saw how the soldier came closer. "CLARA!" He screamed with everything he had. Clara wanted to stay with her boyfriend, she didn't wanted to leave him, she loved him, he was everything she had, and he was taken away, she had no more reason to live...

"CLARAAAAAA!" He screamed a one last time... and then he heard that horrible sound, that sound that took away love ones... and he saw how Clara fell on the ground with a lot of bleeding coming from her head...

Burn eyes widened again, and he saw his two friends laying on the ground both shot and both... death... even more tears slipped down his face as he saw how the soldier turned around Clara's body to look if she was death... then he pointed his gun at Burn. He was frozen, his friends... they were... they were death... he was frozen he wanted to run but he couldn't, he just couldn't run.. he heard the sound again, but instead of feeling a bullet he felt someone pushing him to the ground.

before he hit the ground he turned around so he felt on his back with Gazelle on him, so she would not hit the ground. Something pulled his collar and ordered him to stand up, he did what was told and stood up as fast as he could. The unknown girl dragged him along at the direction of Sun Garden. "no wait! Our friends!" he said while the tears still felt down... "your friends are death! We'll be to if we don't get out of here!" she said and dragged him along "but!..."

"you want to safe her right!" she said, Burn looked at the girl in his arms, his everything, of course he wanted to safe her, but he didn't wanted to leave his friends... Gazelle didn't wanted to do that either!... but she... she was right, if he wanted to safe Gazelle he had to go to Sun Garden as fast as he could. And he started to run faster. "this way!" he said to the girl. And he run, bombs exploded and everything was like a real horror movie...

After a few minutes they reached Sun Garden. "to the backyard! There is the shelter!" he said to the girl.. the girl did what was told and flight together with the other two to the shelter.

Burn knocked on it, but no one was answering, he tried to open it but it was locked. "OPEN IT GUYS! IT'S US! BURN AND GAZELLE!" then the door flew open and Hiroto dragged the three inside and immediately locked the door again.

Hitomiko flight to them. "Burn, Gazelle, thank god your alive, I was so worried!" she cried while she hugged him. "what happened to Gazelle?!" Ulvida asked worried when she saw Gazelle unconscious on Burn's lap. "she's is shot, she needs help!"

Hitomiko helped Gazelle and lay her down on a blanket, she grabbed the emergency box and got the bullet out of her arm, she gave her a bandage and now they hoped she will survive this, they lay her down the get her some rest..

Nepper sat down next to Burn together with Rhionne, Hiroto and Ulvida, they were worried because Burn was staring the whole time in front of him with tears in his eyes.

"burn?..." Rhionne started "do you know who that is?" and she pointed at the girl.

"and do you know what happened to Heat and Clara, they were with you to the park right?" Ulvida asked.

"no I don't know who that girls is, but I do know what happened to..." he stopped talking as a tear slipped down his face. "they... they..."

"they what?.." Hiroto asked carefully

"THEY ARE DEATH!" burn screamed as he covered his head with his hands and started to cry hard.

"H-H-HEAT WANTED TO HELP THAT GIRL, THEN HE GOT SHOT, AND CLARA DIDN'T WANTED TO LEAVE AND ALSO GOT SHOT! I JUST COULDN'T ANYTHING, I FEEL SO QUILTY SO STUPID, I DON'T WANT THEM TO LEAVE ME!" Burn cried and Rhionne and Ulvida started to cry to as they tried to calm Burn down, and then everybody started to cry...

_h-how will I tell this to Gazelle, how will she react on this?... _Burn thought.

**That's it! I hope you like it and please review! If you got any tips, this is my first story that's rated M, so I think I can use your help!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**SEE YA!**


	3. Telling what happened, is difficult!

**I'm making my story rated T, i guess M is not needed, if you disagree say it, than I will change it back, but for know I think it's not ****necessary...**

**Well I hope you guys will like it, I'm doing my best to make it a good story, but I really don't have any inspiration the last time... well still hope you like it!**

She didn't saw anything, everything was black, and she had a lot of pain coming from her arm. She started to panic, what was happening, why couldn't she see anything, why can't I scream, why can't I hear anything, WHAT'S WRONG!

Suddenly she felt something warm next to her, it was so warm, that she felt safe because of it, she started to relax and then she felt something on her lips, then her forehead and her cheek. The touch was also warm and it felt like lips, but the lips felt familiar, those charming, warm, soft lips she could never forget, and she wasn't in pain anymore, she started to concentrate totally on those soft lips, and then her sound came back slowly...

"Gazelle..please... up... I...you..." she also recognized the voice, of course from the same person as the soft lips. She started to focus even more on his voice, but it stopped.

Then she felt a head on her belly, and then something dripped on her belly, it felt like... tears. Gazelle knew who was sitting next to her, and she tried her best to open her eyes, and she tried to say his name and say that she is listening, that she was right there!, but her body didn't react on her orders, it didn't even felt like her own body anymore.

She felt someone else sitting next to her to now... she guessed he or she was there to brighten up the other. And she followed their conversation. What was still a little hard because her sound was still stuttering.

"leave... alone..."

"she ...be..right...I know... sure"

The voice was also familiar, less than the other but she still know him too... she was thinking when she felt a hand on her head. It was a gentle, sweet and careful hand, and right then she knew who it was... She now knew that Burn and Hiroto were sitting next to her... and started to follow their conversation again. Well she tried...

"see... fever...dropped. she is... strong woman... know... too. So... will...alright!" Hiroto said.

"I... she...strong...still...it's...a week ago..." Burn replied...

Gazelle was focussing even more on the voices, of the two next to her... and she could finally hear the whole conversation, without any stutters!

"maybe you should get something to eat, you won't help Gazelle with this!"

"I don't want to eat, just get it, Gazelle is not eating too right!"

"because she can't!" and Hiroto was getting a little bit angry. "she can't eat, but you can! What do you think she wants you to do! Sitting every minute next to her bed, and not taking care of yourself anymore... or that you start to live again! Because right now you are almost in the same position as her! And that's your own choice... you won't except any of our help, and you need it Burn, what you and Gazelle bin through right now and then is not just something and we are trying to help you! But..."

" YOU DON'T KNOW HOW IT IS OUT THERE, OUR FOOD IS ALMOST GONE AND THEN SOME OF US HAVE TO GO OUTSIDE, YOU DON'T GET IT, YOU DON'T GET WHAT'S OUT THERE! IT A REAL NIGHTMARE AND IT TOOK AWAY MY BEST FRIENDS! HOW DO YOU THINK I FEEL! AND THE WORST IS THAT WHEN SHE WAKES UP I HAVE TO TELL HER, WHAT HAPPENED TO OUR FRIENDS, THAT THEY'VE BEEN SHOT DEATH RIGHT IN FRONT OF MY EYES... YOU ALL DON'T KNOW WHAT I'M GOING THROUGH!" Burn screamed...

"BURN! CALM DOWN!" Hiroto screamed back with much worries in his voice.

"NO! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE.. WHAT IF SHE DON'T WAKE UP ANYMORE, WHAT IF I HAVE TO MISS HER FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE, JUST LIKE HEAT AND CLARA! I CAN'T DO THAT!" and Burn started to cry, HARD!

"burn..."

What the hell, what did he meant by missing Heat and Clara forever, what did he meant by telling her that there shot death, this must be her imagination right! I couldn't be real. They couldn't.

She than saw him, she saw her boyfriend, and she could slowly open her mouth too, when she whispered to him: "burn... what do you... mean by telling me... that they are..." the look in her eyes could tell she could start crying any minute now...

Burn looked up when he heard her voice full surprise, and also Hiroto looked shocked. "you don't mean that they are... death right!?" she said as she tried to get up... and she almost felt but Hiroto helped her, Burn was totally frozen, this was the moment he feared so much! The moment he had to tell her, that they've been shot to death while he was just watching...

"I-I-I... t-t-they are..." Burn looked down, he didn't even dared to look her in her eyes. "...death..."

He didn't hear any response and he looked up to, but he became sad of his sight, Gazelle had her hand for her mouth, her eyes were wide open, and full with tears. The tears slipped down her cheeks, and she started to breath hardly, then she started to hyperventilate.. she couldn't breathe anymore at the thought that her best friends are death, they were actually like brother and sister for her...

"Gazelle, take a deep breath!" Hiroto screamed worried when he saw she was winching in pain. Burn grabbed her hands and pushed her forward so she looked with her feared and sad eyes right in his. 'Gazelle, look at me! Take a deep breath, I will help you, 1..' he said while he took a deep breath and Gazelle copied him, "2..." and they took both another deep breath "and 3..." and they took a last deep breath and it looked like it helped her, she started to breath normally but the tears and sadness were still with her. And she hugged Burn tightly. "I DON'T WANT THEM TO LEAVE ME!" Gazelle cried out loud on Burn's shoulder, what got the attention of whole Sun Garden who were standing around them, watching the scene with tears in their eyes. Gazelle stood up, well... she tried, it was hard for her, because everything was still turning around, and she had a big headache. She tried to ignore the pain coming from her arm, and just stood up.

"Gazelle? What are you doing, you have to rest!?" Burn said worried.

Gazelle didn't react from all the panic, sadness and confusion, she started to walk to the door. All she wanted right now, was to see her friends, who helped her back then, who actually helped her, her whole life... she started to panic again of the idea that she has to live without her friends... and started to run as fast as she could with all her injury's. She almost reached the door, when two arms wrapped around her waist stopped her, and pushed her to the grounds..

"NO! LEAVE ME, I HAVE TO GET BACK TO THEM!" Gazelle screamed..

"Gazelle, listen to me!" Burn said. "you've been unconscious for a week, I was really desperate you know, I thought that a lost you, I-I-I... I saw them lying on the ground, blood dripping away from them...  
I Watched the past go up in smoke  
I Faked all my smile, I lie and say that I'm better now than ever, and my life's okay...  
Well it's not, no I'm doing all these things out of desperation...just get it, I said I was fine, but I want to go back, just as much as you, but... they're gone Gazelle, we can't do anything about it anymore... I wish we could, but... we can't."

"but, I don't want them to leave me..." Gazelle cried on Burn's chest, she wiped her tears off with his shirt, but they kept coming.

"it's okay, cry as much as you want!" Burn said to her, and he patting her over her back. "everyone needed to let go of some tears, and I think we get them even more because...

_The war just started!"_

**Okay that was it, I hope you guys like it, and please review, I'm very busy the last time, so I won't update any of my story's for a while, I hope you can appreciate it:P well see ya! And thanks for reading!**


	4. Looking for food

**Here is a new chapter, with some OC's in it :D there my first OC's so don't judged too much, I have a explanation of them on my profile, there you can read how they look, because I won't describe it in the story.. :D**

**This is a really long chapter.. I hope you'll like it!**

* * *

"What now?!" Hiroto asked... it's been three weeks, and the war became only worse.. all the people were warned to stay in their hiding spots, because once they saw you, you were taking to some kind of camp to work, or you would be shot to death..

"I have no idea, but we can't just sit here, all the kids are starving.." Ulvida said, while her eyes felt on the younger generation, and as she said, they were all hungry, they hadn't eat in three days.

"I have to admit, I'm hungry to.. we are lucky we still have water.." Midorikawa said..

"Should we go?" Suzuno said, while she looked at Nagumo, in the hope he wouldn't refuse, but as she guessed.. "NO WAY! I'm not going back to that hell!" he said stubborn, while he crossed his arms as a little kid...

"Nagumo..."

Nagumo looked up and grabbed her by her arm, he lead her to the corner, so they had a private conversation..

"Suzuno, I don't want to lose you, and that's what's going to happen, if we go out there.." he said to her...

"Nagumo, I don't want to lose you either, but look at these children, someone has to get our food, and I want to spare the rest that terrible bloodbath." Suzuno replied..

"You don't want them to have nightmares every night, just like us.. right?" she added..

"No.. but.."

"Nagumo, we will survive!" she said while she lay her hand on his cheek.. and she bent forward and gave him a little kiss.

"Okay! I go, but you stay here.." Nagumo said..

"-_- You think I will let you go alone, then you have the wrong person here.." Suzuno answered him.

"Suzuno, I don't ask much, I just want to be sure your safe."

"Well, you can't ask that in a time like this.. and Nagumo do you really think, that if your death, I want to live on.. NO ... I can't live without you too, so you won't go alone.."

"Suzuno, you're so stubborn, you won't go out there, last time you were shot remember, what if you end up like..." he paused for a little while, and she saw how Nagumo got teary eyes... "I WILL REFUSE TO LET YOU DIE, SO YOU SIMPLY WON'T GO OUTSIDE SUZUNO!" he screamed and walked away from her..

Suzuno collapsed on the ground, and went to sit against the wall.. she sighted deep...

"He just wants to protect you." Ulvida said, while she sank next to her..

"I know, but we actually don't have a choice." She sighted again..

"What if, Hiroto and I join you two, maybe he feels safer that way.." Ulvida suggested..

"No! You don't know what you start.."

"What do you mean?"

"First of all, the change you will come back alive is..well...little.."

"So? same goes for you, it doesn't mean, that you two bin out already, that it means that you are the only one who have to sacrifices yourself, we can make us useful to.."

Suzuno stared at her..then she continued. "Second.. you will get nightmares of those images... it's a real horror movie outside..and once you came out, I can say you can't sleep properly for the rest of your life, it leaves a huge scar behind.." and Suzuno eyes got full off tears, while she sniffed a bit.. "I-I don't want you to have the nightmares I have... they are horrible, I wake up every night of one, and then I see Nagumo, who also is awake, from a nightmare... I don't want anyone else to have them, they are horrible.." she cried..

Ulvida wrapped her arms around her... and tried to calm her down... "Suzuno.." she whispered.. "That's war, and you don't have to face it alone.." and now Suzuno couldn't hold it anymore.. she burst out of tears.. what made everyone headed there way, and the first who arrived was of course Nagumo..

"What's wrong?" he asked while he sank on his knees, next to the girls and lay a hand on Suzuno's shoulder, who was still hugging with Ulvida, crying her eyes out on her shoulder..

"It's okay!" Ulvida said to him, with one of her natural looks.. it calmed him down a little, he knew now that there was nothing wrong, just some lost tears...

After a while the four of them gathered...Hiroto, Ulvida, Nagumo and Suzuno.. they were sitting in a circle and were discussing of they should go... both boys say no, to protect their girls, but the girls wanted to help, what lead to a funny conversation...

"NO, NO, NO!" Nagumo stubborn said...

"Pleasseeee!" Suzuno winked..

"Hell no Suzuno, no way, NO, absolutely not!"

"You are way too stubborn Haruya!"

"Why don't you just see that I want to protect you!"

"I see that, and what if I promise, to get you a really long _massage_, if we come back here!"

"NO~... wait, what kind of massage!" he hopeful asked.. "Wait, no Suzuno, you are trying to trick me!" Suzuno didn't answer, she looked the other way, as cute as possible, so cute that Nagumo even got a little blush.. "Y-You are so mean.." he said, what made Suzuno giggle..

"Hiroto? What do you think about it?" Ulvida asked..

"I agree with Nagumo, SO HELL NO, THAT YOU GO OUTSIDE!" he replied...

"See, I'm not the only stubborn here..." Nagumo said as he and Hiroto gave each other a high five...

"-_- -_-"

" Why the high five?" Suzuno asked...

"I don't know..." they answered...

What made the girls sweat dropped.

Suddenly Ulvida stood up very angry... "YOU GUYS DON'T GET IT! LOOK AT THEM!" she screamed and pointed at the kids at the other side of the room.. "THEY ARE STARVING! AND IF WE CAN HELP THEM, THEN WE DO THAT... SO STOP BEING SO STUBBORN!"

Also Suzuno stood up.. "And if you won't come, then we just go right Ulvida?" she said..

"Hey, good idea! Yeah.. what she said.."

The guys rolled their eyes, and then looked at each other, they sighted deep... and then Nagumo said: "You guys making it us hard to be good boyfriends, you know?"

Suzuno went to sat down on his lap, she leaned forward, but before her lips touched his she said... "Is that a yes?"

"Yeah.."

And then she kissed him, passionate... you could feel the sparks come from them, his tongue slipped in her mouth, and his hands went through her hair, Suzuno had her arms around his shoulders, and they began to move a little harder... Nagumo pushed her forward, so he lay on top of her, he pressed his self closer to her, and caressed her with his own body, while his hand was still busy with her hair... Hiroto stood up, and walked to Ulvida.. "What he said!" Hiroto said to her, what made her laugh, and also she pulled him in a passionate kiss.

They had to enjoy their last night like this, because tomorrow morning they went out for food.. and if they would come back, was a mystery..

They enjoyed their night together, both in private...

Next morning.

Nagumo woke up, he remembered immediately what was waiting for him today, so he wished that the night lasted a little longer, but for his bad, the night was over, and he had to wake up the others..

So he did, he first waked up Suzuno by pressing a soft kiss on her lips. "Wake up Sunshine!" he said to her, when his lips depart from hers... she slowly opened her eyes, and the first she saw were the beautiful golden eyes, of her beloved one.. "Good morning, darling!" she softly said to him.

"It's time..." he said to her, still hanging over her, with his eyes above hers..

"I know..."

"Are you ready?"

"No, but I never will.."

"So do I, well..." he said while he stood up. "Let's wake Hiroto and Ulvida." And he gave her a sweet smile, while he helped her up...

Suzuno went to dress, and Nagumo waked the others..

"WAKE UP BUNCH OF SLUGARDS!" he screamed, and pulled their blanket off them..

But they remained sleeping in each other's arms... Hiroto had his arms wrapped around Ulvida who had her head buried against his bare chest.. Hiroto only wear a underpants , and Ulvida was laying in her underwear, with a black bra, and black string..

(0.0)...

"Owkhay... then it have to go on the hard way..." he grabbed a bottle water, and he throwed it over his friends, who woke up screaming..

"AAAHH CCOOOLLLDD!" they screamed unison..

"Well, then you should wear more then only your underwear." Nagumo teased.. he knew what they did ... _it_...tonight, he and Suzuno to, only they are not so stupid to fall asleep without clothes..

(0.0)

"Whoops we forgot, to put our clothes back on..." Hiroto said..

Suddenly Suzuno kneeled behind Ulvida, she took one of her shirts.. "You should cover it, there some guys staring.." and she winked at her, as she handed one of her shirt to Ulvida..

Who had a tomato head by now... Hiroto jumped up.. "STOP STARING AT HER, SHE IS MY GIRLFRIEND!" He grabbed the shirt from Suzuno and put it on by Ulvida... "So now they can't see your private thing anymore.." he said.

"Hiroto sweetie I still wore a bra, are you a little jealous?" she giggled..

"N-N-NO! But it's just that your mine!" and he gave her a kiss...

"Yeah, yeah, it's not goodbye, we have to go.." Nagumo said, while he dragged Hiroto at his collar to the boys dress room... because he expected a long passionate kiss, and he wasn't going to wait for that, he wanted it to be over as soon as possible...

Some minutes later...

"READY?!" Ulvida asked..

"NO!" all three replied unison..

"-_-"

"I will go first.." Nagumo said, as he opened the door..

"I'm behind you!" Suzuno said as she grabbed his hand, before he disappeared in the door.

The two of them walked outside, with Hiroto and Ulvida following them.. the sun shined on their face.. Suzuno took a deep breath.. "That's been three weeks.." she said...

"Yeah, it nice to feel the sun once again.." Nagumo replied.. and after them Ulvida and Hiroto made the same routine...

"Okay let's head to the supermarket, and steal it empty.." Nagumo said as he fastened Suzuno's grip, and started walking.

"WAIT!" they heard and turned around to the shelter, where the girl who they saved came out..

"did she said something, that's the first time..." Ulvida whispered.. because she was right, once they were in she hasn't talked, she sat all days in the corner of the shelter, they didn't even knew her name..

"Can I join?" she asked..

Hiroto and Nagumo looked at each other, they weren't sure to do this..

"I-I mean, that's the least I can do for saving my life.." she added..

"Are you sure?" Suzuno asked...

And the girl nodded yes.. "Okay, if you're sure, what's your name?" Hiroto asked..

"My name is Suzy Channer.. yours?"

"I'm Nagumo, that's Suzuno, Ulvida and Hiroto.." Nagumo said while he pointed at the one who's name he said.

"Okay it will take a while before I remember.." she answered..

"Maybe you should use nicknames or something, because it would be very useful to know our names in a time like this.." Ulvida said..

"Okay then I call your hair colours if something is really wrong, so then you have White-head.."

"-_- that not really nice you know!" Suzuno said...

"Uhm.. blue-head.. well and then you have two red-heads.."

"Call him tulip-head, he will react on that.." Suzuno said as she played with the little tulip on Nagumo's head.. "I won't!" Nagumo replied..

"Just do, he will!" Ulvida whispered the girl..

"And you two are dating right?" she said to Nagumo and Suzuno... "and you two to right?" she now said to Ulvida and Hiroto..

"What?! Jealous or something?.." the girls said while a dark eerie around them.. what made the boys sweat dropped..

"No, haha, you guys are sweet couples.. I think you picked the right guys!" she answered with a smile..

"O-Ohw, well thanks!" Suzuno replied..

"Shall we go?" Hiroto announced..

So they started to walk.. they were only a few steps further when Suzy hold Nagumo.. "Yeah what's wrong?" he asked.. "I-I-I want to tell you something, in private.."

"Okay." he replied.. and he made a gesture to Hiroto, that he should take care of Suzuno while he was gone, and as he guessed... "Where you going?" Suzuno asked him, when she saw them walking away.. "I will come sweetie, you can go with Hiroto and Ulvida.."

"W-Why?" Suzuno said while she gave Suzy a look...

"I'll come.. don't worry!" he said..

"Do you come Suzuno?" Ulvida said who was together with Hiroto a few feet's further...

"Be careful!" she said before she walked away..

"You to Suzuno!" Nagumo said as he walked the other way with Suzy..

...

"Well?" he impatient said to her.. "Were alone!"

"I-I-I'm s-so sorry!" she said while she looked down, and Nagumo saw a tear falling down her cheek..

"Sorry for what? don't cry!" he panicked a little..

"Sorry about your friends, IT WAS MY FAULT THAT THERE DEATH!" she cried.. and collapsed on the ground.. Nagumo kneeled down next to her and lay a hand on her shoulder.. "Don't blame yourself for something like that, it wasn't your fault, it's that on your mind for the whole time?"

"W-Well, it was my fault, if I wasn't there, then they would still be alive.."

"There is no way, that either of them would blame you for it, so I won't do it to? Besides it was my friend's idea to help you.. so please don't blame yourself.."

"B-But still!" she cried..

"No! It's okay, we can't change anything anymore.. let's go to the others, before we get in trouble!" he smiled at her, while he helped her up..

"D-Did you tell, s..su...sus...uhm.."

"Suzuno?"

"Yeah, did you tell her what happened back then? It were friends of her to right?"

"They were friends of us all... but no, I didn't tell her, if she ask about it, I will.."

"W-Would she blame me?"

"No! Suzuno is not like that..."

"O-Okay! Thanks n..no..uhm..tulip-head.."

"-_- welcome..."

"Hehe, I'm sorry I don't know your name yet."

"It's okay, more people call me that..well let's go.."

"Wait? W-W-What were their names?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"W-Well, I-I think that..."

"I get it, the boys name was Heat.. and the girl was called Clara.." Nagumo replied while a tear streamed down on his poker face..

"A-Are you okay!"

"I'm fine, let's go!" he said while he grabbed her arm and dragged her along to the supermarket were the other's were...

The soldiers were still around, and they stayed as much as can In the shadow... they were almost there, when suddenly they heard someone scream... "WATCH OUT!" they looked at their right where they saw a soldier pointing his gun at them

"DIVEE!"Nagumo screamed, when he saw that the soldier lay his finger in the trigger.. and he and Suzy dived right on time.. "Nagumo run!" Suzy said to him, because he didn't move..

"NO! Not that way, we will lead him right to the other's..." he answered..

"HERE!" they heard, and saw a boy of their age, stand a few feet's away from them.. they looked at each other, and nodded then they followed the boy, while the soldier came after them, and the bullets flew them around the ears...

'_I can't die, I promised Suzuno that everything was fine..' _Nagumo thought while he still followed the guy.. not knowing if it was the right thing to do.. but it was their only change on surviving..

They walked in a building and run upstairs.. "And now!?" Suzy said nervous when they were blocked, and heard the footsteps of the soldier on the stairs.. "This way!"the boy said when he climbed out of the window...

(0.0)

"You want us death!" Nagumo said..

"No you can get on the roof like this.." he said and jumped... again Nagumo and Suzy looked at each other and then they followed the boy, and as he said they were now walking on the roof, after a lot of struggling, because Suzy almost fell, but Nagumo grabbed her arm right on time.. and then they had to run, because the soldier find them, and was now struggling with the window...

_...With Suzuno, Hiroto and Ulvida..._

"It's empty!" Suzuno said, while she looked through the supermarket, were they just arrived...

"They already steal it down.." Ulvida said while she sank down on the ground.. and Hiroto went to sit next to her... "guess everyone else was hungry to.." he said..

Suzuno stood in front of them... "Everything for nothing..."she sighted.. "And now? I mean we have to eat.." she added..

"Maybe the forest! Some pumpkins and stuff!" Ulvida suggested..

"That's the enemy's territory they said in the news, and that would never be enough for whole Sun Garden.." Hiroto answered..

"That's true, we need to find something, what is enough for all of us, and not just for one day, but also enough for some weeks..." Suzuno said..

"We'll never be able to find that in once.." Ulvida said...

"No, we have to do it in parts, but where can we find food?" Hiroto asked..

"Maybe we should look in some other supermarkets.." Suzuno suggested..

"Yeah, let's do that in the hope to find them, and then so far as possible, it will be dangerous, but then is the change bigger, that we also find something.." Hiroto replied..

"Yeah, how further, how less people already been there.." Ulvida said..

"Hm-mm, now first wait for Nagumo and Suzy.." Suzuno said.. and the others nodded yes..

But they waited, and waited...

"I'm worried!" Suzuno said while she walked nervously circles..

"I'm sure he if fine Suzuno.." Hiroto said.

"NO! He should be back by now! I'm going to surge him!" and she ran outside..

"SUZUNO COME BACK, I PROMISED NAGUMO TO TAKE CARE OF YOU!" Hiroto screamed, but it was too late, she didn't listen to him.. he looked at Ulvida who came up immediately and they ran after Suzuno.. but she find a shocked Suzuno staring in front of her..

"Suzuno what's wrong?" Ulvida asked her, while she lay a hand on her shoulder..

"NAGUMO WATCH OUT!" Suzuno screamed, and looked up at some buildings.. Hiroto and Ulvida looked at the direction were Suzuno was looking, and saw Nagumo, Suzy and another kid running on the roofs, followed by a soldier.. and there jaws dropped..

"Fock!" Hiroto said, because he saw that the soldier was shooting at Nagumo and Suzy... "He is shooting, they have to watch out, that they not get hit.." he added..

"Omg!...Nagumo..." Suzuno said while tears streamed down her cheeks...

"GUYS WATCH OUT!" they heard, and looked up and saw that it was Nagumo on the roof screaming it to them... Ulvida looked at their right and saw six soldiers, heading their guns at them.. she grabbed Hiroto's hand, and Suzuno's arm, and she started to run... Hiroto started to run to, and was already dragging them instead Ulvida him.. and Suzuno was walking at the back with her eyes who followed Nagumo, and Nagumo was following her while her ran...

* * *

**That was it I hope you liked it! It was a while ago that I wrote a chapter for this story and I really hope you liked it!:)**

**Please leave a review I would really appreciate that.. ;P**


End file.
